


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty spend Christmas together and everything is happy in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Monty heard bells ringing as he woke up to another day of life at Mount Weather. _I swear I’ve heard that sound before,_ he thought. He sat up in bed and glanced around to see if there was any obvious reason for the noise that seemed oddly pleasant. _Oh, that’s right. Last time I heard bells ringing like that, it was Christmas morning,_ he realized as memories from last Christmas started to come back to him. _Wait, does that mean today is Christmas?_ He wondered as he looked around for any indication that it was. He saw that a few Mount Weather residents were dressed up in red and green, including Maya, who he had made friends with over the past month or so. He climbed down the ladder that connected his and Jasper’s bunk bed and headed to the dining room. _Maybe there’ll be some cookies,_ he hoped. As he walked to the dining hall the smell of chocolate filled the air around him and he grinned. _Must be chocolate chip._ It was early in the morning, so nobody had taken any of the snacks yet. Monty looked around for a few seconds before taking a few cookies for him and Jasper to share. As he started to walk back, he realized that there was a huge Christmas tree with tons of presents underneath it. _If only we could’ve had a bigger tree on the Ark,_ he sighed. _At least we did get presents from each other, though,_ he thought as memories washed over him from last year.

He had been planning to get Jasper a gift for months now, even if it did mean spending a few extra credits at the Exchange. He and Jasper had been friends since childhood, and he wanted to do something nice for him. _Maybe if I get him something good he could even realize I’m in love with him. Then again, he’s had his eye on Octavia for like two months now,_ he reminded himself with a sigh. _Whatever, I’m still getting him a present._ He walked to the Exchange and searched for something that would make Jasper happy. He looked at a few bracelets, but quickly passed over them, knowing Jasper would never wear them. Monty searched through any candy there was, but then realized the price and moved along to try finding something that was a bit cheaper, or at least more practical. _He’s been into science lately, maybe some new test tubes? No, that doesn’t seem good enough._ He kept rummaging through the Exchange, but everything he had found so far was either too expensive or not something Jasper would really appreciate. _Why can’t I just find him a good present? I know he said he doesn’t need anything for Christmas, but I really just want to find him something._ Lost in thought, Monty accidentally bumped into a shelf.

            “Shit!” He yelled as a few objects hit the ground. “Well, at least none of these things broke,” he mumbled as he picked them up. As he was putting some of the pieces of fabric back on the shelf, he realized that there was a perfect pair of goggles lying on the ground. _Well, this would make a good present,_ he realized. He looked around to try to find somebody so he could buy them.

            “Excuse me, I would like to buy these goggles,” Monty stated.

            “That’ll be twelve credits.” Monty gulped and realized he had just spent a good part of his credits for the month on his friend’s Christmas present. _Well, there’s only a week left of this month anyways. I should be happy I managed to even find anything with it being Christmas Eve._

            Monty handed the woman his card and she handed it back with a reminder that he only had twenty credits left on his card.

            “I know, but thanks for the reminder!” Monty responded before heading back to his and Jasper’s room. They had been sharing the same room for about three years now, and both of their parents hadn’t minded the change at all. Jasper’s dad had looked relieved when Jasper announced that he would be living with Monty now, and Monty’s mom had welcomed him in with a hug and a nice meal. Monty knocked three times before opening the door to his room. Him and Jasper had come up with it the second they moved in to let each other know it was them, and they had used it ever since. Monty hid the goggles behind his back and was relieved that Jasper wasn’t in the room at the moment. _How am I going to hide his present? If I hide it under my pillow he might find it, but where else in this room could I hide it?_ He opened up the drawer to the small dresser they had and stuffed it under his clothes for now. _That should keep them hidden over night,_ he reasoned as he heard three knocks on the door. He jumped slightly, but closed the dresser drawer as calmly as possible, as not to look suspicious. Jasper walked in with a small grin on his face and sat down on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed.

            “What’s the grin for?” Monty asked teasingly.

            Jasper blushed and responded with “Octavia actually talked to me for more than a few minutes today!” Monty groaned out loud and Jasper’s face was one of confusion. “Why do you seem angry?” He asked.

            “Because you can’t get over Octavia, even though she’s told you three times now she doesn’t like you in that way,” Monty responded in a factual way.

            “I swear you have no idea what it’s like to have a crush on someone, Monty,” Jasper spat back in a tone that was more disappointed than mad. Monty frowned out of guilt and sat down next to Jasper on the bed.

            “Hey, uh, I’m sorry. Okay? I shouldn’t have said that, and I know you like her. I just don’t want you to keep getting your hopes up when she’s not interested in you.”

            “I know. It’s just, I kind of wish somebody would actually have a crush on me for once,” Jasper mumbled. Monty let out a small sigh.

            “Hey, I’m sure you’ll find somebody that does soon,” he replied, trying to hide that he was currently blushing. Jasper grabbed his favorite orange blanket and wrapped it around himself as he leaned up against the wall.

            “You really think so?” Jasper asked. Monty nodded and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. “Hey Monty, I just realized; tomorrow is Christmas!”

            “Oh hey, it is, isn’t it?” Monty responded.

            “Yeah! Maybe when we wake up we’ll even see snow,” Jasper laughed. Monty let out a small chuckle at one of the longest running jokes on the Ark. Everyone would watch Christmas movies that were still around from the “before” times, and they would all watch in awe at the snow that used to exist. It looked beautiful and gave the survivors hope that one day they would get to see snow, even if it had seemed impossible.

            “Good one, Jas’. _Really_ original,” Monty sarcastically replied. Though he couldn’t see Jasper, he knew that he was rolling his eyes right now.

            “Thanks so much, Monty. Really means a lot,” he responded with another small laugh. “I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning!”

            “Night!” Monty said as he pulled his blanket over him.

            Though it was hard for Monty to fall asleep that night, when he woke up he realized he must have managed to get at least a few hours of sleep. He looked down to check if Jasper was still sleeping, and luckily he still was. _At least he can’t find my present for him if he’s asleep,_ he thought. Monty climbed down the ladder stealthily, making sure to not make a sound. He had found out Jasper was a light sleeper when he had tried to sneak out once to go try to steal some extra food for the week. Jasper had woken up before Monty had even gotten out of the door.

            Monty slowly opened the dresser drawer, cringing when he heard a slight creak. _Why does this drawer have to squeak so easily?_ He wondered hopelessly. After he made sure the goggles hadn’t been found overnight, he quietly shut the drawer and started jumping on Jasper’s bed to wake him up.

            “Come on Jasper! It’s Christmas!” He yelled. Jasper woke up and immediately threw a pillow at Monty.

            “Let me sleep!” Jasper whined. Monty smirked and threw the pillow back at Jasper.

            “Oh it is so on,” Jasper declared. He reached up above him to grab the pillow from Monty’s bed while making sure to not lose his grasp on the other pillow he had caught. Jasper held up both pillows and Monty ducked as they were thrown at him.

            “I surrender!” Monty yelled as he threw his hands up. “Ha! You’re awake now!” He continued. Jasper let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head.

            “Yeah, I guess that’s true,” he responded with a grin. “Hey, want to go get something for breakfast?”

            “Sure. I’ve got twenty credits left, which is definitely enough to buy us what we need to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sound good?” Monty asked.

            “That sounds fine with me, but didn’t you have like thirty credits just a few days ago?” Jasper inquired.

            “I, uh, I can’t remember to be honest,” Monty stuttered. “Oh wait! I spent a few credits on uh, a packet to make a cup of milk.” It was a believable enough lie, or at least good enough that Jasper bought it without any obvious suspicion.

            “Oh, that makes sense,” He responded as they walked to the Exchange. They got four slices of bread, and an ounce of both peanut butter and jelly.

            “That’ll be one credit,” the woman at the counter said.

            “No problem!” Monty replied as he handed over his card with a confused look. Usually it would’ve cost him four credits, but it was much cheaper today. _Let’s just call it a Christmas miracle,_ He thought. They both made themselves a small sandwich as they headed towards the main “gathering room.” It was a larger room on the Ark where everybody joined together to celebrate Christmas as well as Unity Day. They didn’t celebrate any other holidays, but they had kept Christmas as a tradition only because the first few generations had kept it and continued passing it down. Him and Jasper sat down in front of the projector screen, happy that there were only a few other people around watching the movie. Neither of them liked large crowds, unless they were at one of the few dances the Ark had held in years past. As the movie started playing, Monty leaned on Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper looked over and turned back to watching the movie, not minding at all that his friend was leaning on him. As people kept gathering in the room, Jasper was getting more ready to leave by the second.

            “Do you want to get out of here?” He whispered to Monty.

            “Sounds good to me,” Monty replied. They stood up and headed back to their room. On their way back they saw a few couples kissing each other under what they called“mistletoe.” The older adults, like Abigail Griffin (who Jasper only knew because he had visited her a few times as a child when he had fallen down a small flight of stairs and broken his ankle – he was a clumsy kid), had said that kissing under it used to be a tradition to show love for whoever you were dating at the time. Though that tradition had survived three generations, all of the newest generation was glad that it was slowly fading away from being a norm.

            “How does kissing under a plant somehow represent love?” Monty asked with a laugh.

            “That’s a good question,” Jasper said back. They entered their room and Jasper collapsed on his bed.

            “Tired?” Monty asked rhetorically.

            “Hey, you were the one who woke me up early,” he commented.

            “Okay, you’ve got me there,” Monty responded. _Well, I hope he likes he present I’m about to give him,_ Monty thought as he opened the top drawer of the dresser. He pulled out the goggles and quickly hid them behind his back. Jasper sat back up and noticed that Monty was acting a bit off at the moment. Jasper tilted his head and asked “something wrong?”

            “Not at all. However, I do have a surprise for you. Okay, close your eyes.”

            “Well that doesn’t sound suspicious at all,” Jasper joked.

            “Oh just do it,” Monty said while rolling his eyes. Jasper complied and Monty took out the goggles from behind his back. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

            Jasper’s eyes lit up as he saw that Monty had gotten him the perfect present. He had been experimenting with electrical wires for months now (trying to find out how to make systems in the Ark quicker and more efficient) and was glad that he finally wouldn’t fear possibly getting hit in the eyes with sparks that sometimes would fly off. Jasper smiled brightly, stood up, and pulled Monty into a hug.

            “Thank you so much! You don’t even know how much I’ve needed these.” He grabbed the goggles and put them on top of his head. Monty was happy that he had gotten Jasper a present he would actually use.

            “Well, I figured a scientist always needs to be safe,” Monty commented. Jasper frowned and told Monty he wished he had gotten him a gift.

            “Hey, don’t feel bad. I don’t care whether or not I get a present,” He said, trying to convince Jasper to not feel guilty about it. If there was one thing he hated most, it was Jasper being sad.

            “You’re just saying that to be nice,” Jasper said. “Hmmm, maybe you can have my favorite blanket as a present? It’s not much, but I’ll feel bad if I don’t get you anything.”

            “That sounds fine to me,” Monty replied. The rest of that Christmas had been spent watching movies they had already seen four or five times, though Monty didn’t mind it. Only a few times a year did the Ark bring out movies. The rest of the year was spent working or going to the school that had been set up on the Ark. Monty and Jasper were both happy for a day of relaxing, and Monty was glad he could spend the day with the person he loved most. Though that Christmas they hadn’t become more than just friends, Monty had always wished that they would, and that wish hadn’t yet diminished.

            Monty walked back into the huge room at Mount Weather that was filled with bunk beds, and therefore tons of people. He knew most of them, but he only cared about a select few. _Time to wake Jasper up._ Monty pulled Jasper’s blanket off of him, knowing that was enough to wake him up. He didn’t want to wake anybody else up by making tons of noise. Jasper woke up with a startled look on his face, and Monty told him to calm down.

            “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here,” he assured him. Jasper had been dealing with nightmares since he had gotten speared by a grounder, and Monty was always there to help him through it. Jasper took a deep breath and looked at Monty.

            “Want a cookie? They’re fresh since I just got them from the dining hall.” Jasper sat up and took one while nodding his head. He took small bites at first while he was still calming down, and Monty sat down next to him.

            “These are really good,” Jasper commented as the taste of chocolate washed over him. He never had chocolate on the Ark, and every time he tasted it he was reminded of how delicious it was.

            “I know,” Monty replied in between bites of chewing one of the cookies he had taken. There were two more sitting on the bed in between him and Jasper, and the smell alone was enough to delight the both of them. They had gotten used to the luxuries of Mount Weather over the past few weeks, and didn’t ever want to leave. Monty swallowed the last bite of his first cookie and reached for another one at the same time that Jasper did. Monty flinched for a second as he realized their hands were on top of each other’s. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, but then Jasper pulled away while letting out a nervous laugh. Monty contorted his face into a grin, trying to hide his feelings yet again from Jasper. The last year and a half was partially spent trying to make sure that Jasper didn’t know Monty had a huge crush on him, and Monty had almost slipped up a few times in hiding it. _I wish it was easier to tell someone that you liked them, and that it didn’t have to be so awkward,_ he thought as he chewed on another cookie. He frowned for a few seconds, and Jasper noticed.

            “Why the sad face?” He asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

            “Oh, uh, nothing. Just thinking about things,” Monty gave as his answer. _Well, it’s not a lie,_ he reasoned. Jasper gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him, but he would let it go for now. _Well, he definitely knows something is up. Maybe today will be the day he finally figures it out. Ha, good joke._ Monty stood up and wiped the cookie crumbs off of his pair of sweatpants and grabbed what was now his orange blanket from the top bunk of their bunk bed.

            “Cold?” Jasper asked.

            “Freezing. Maybe this is what snow feels like,” Monty suggested. Neither of them had seen snow in the few months they had been on the ground. Though they wouldn’t admit it, they were both hoping they would eventually see what they had seen in the movies for the past few years.

            “Yeah, maybe. You know, it would be cool if they let us out of here for a few minutes, just to see if there was snow. I guess they have their reasons, though,” Jasper sighed with a weak grin.

            “That would be pretty great,” Monty admitted. Over the last few weeks they had been told not to go outside because it would expose them to radiation, or something of the sort. They hadn’t really figured it out. Not because they weren’t curious, but because they would both rather live in willful ignorance as long as it meant they had constant food and luxuries surrounding them. They finished eating their cookies, and Monty inched closer to Jasper, grateful when he didn’t flinch back or move away like he did with most people. He couldn’t blame Jasper though. He hadn’t necessarily had it easy on the ground so far.

            “Hey, maybe we could sneak out for a few minutes, or convince someone to let us out. Want to try?” Jasper asked eagerly. Though he wanted safety, he couldn’t soothe his curiosity about snow without actually getting to see it. Monty tilted his head in a way that said “this can’t be a good idea,” but agreed anyways since it meant he would get to see Jasper happy again if everything went according to plan.

            “You know, I think I know just the person you could convince.”

            “Who?” Jasper wondered.

            “Maya,” Monty stated. Though he hated to admit it, he had realized how Maya had been looking at Jasper lately. _She looks at him the exact same way I do, but yet he’ll probably choose her over me. I can’t blame him though. She’s nice, and definitely his type._ Jasper’s eyes lit up and a slight blush crept up as he tried to not look too eager about this.

            “But, uh, how would I do that?”

            “Figure it out. I’m sure she likes you as more than just a friend, so you could try to use that to your advantage somehow,” Monty mumbled as he looked at the ground. He blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn’t crying at the thought, and then looked back at Jasper. _Why can’t I just tell him how I feel about him? Why does this have to be so hard?_

“Wait, you actually think that?” Jasper asked curiously. He had sort of hoped she had a crush on him for a few days now, but at the same time he really didn’t feel that strongly about her. Monty seemed to be most observant about this stuff, even if it did sometimes lead to small fights. _He was definitely right about Octavia not liking me though. I mean, she’s with Lincoln now, so I have no chance,_ he thought. _But I might have a chance with Maya, I guess. I mean, that wouldn’t be too bad, even if I don’t really have that much of a crush on her._ Jasper stared at Monty, trying to figure out whether or not he actually was being serious about that comment.

            “Maybe. I mean, it kind of seems like it,” Monty stated dryly, trying not to say too much in case his voice started to crack. It felt like his heart dropped when Jasper smiled at the thought. _I’ve got to tell him before he talks to Maya, and now’s my only chance. Oh god this is terrible timing,_ he realized as his hands started to tremble nervously.

            “Hey, something wrong?” Jasper looked at Monty’s hands and noticed that something had changed really recently that he hadn’t picked up on. _Huh, I usually notice stuff like this._

“No. I just- If I tell you something really personal can you please promise not to get weirded out by it?” Monty asked while bordering on breaking down right then and there.

            “Pinky promise,” Jasper replied, holding up his pinky finger. _Just like when we were kids,_ Monty thought while wrapping his pinky finger around Jasper’s. _Well, here goes nothing. Or, everything, really._

“I uh,” _How do I even say this? I’ve had a huge crush on you for the past year now and I haven’t told you? No, that sounds like I’ve been hiding something. Well, haven’t I? Maybe I should just blurt it out. Yeah, that’ll work, I guess._ “I have a crush on you,” he said so quick that the words all seemed to merge together into gibberish.

            “What did you say?”

            “I said I have a crush on you,” Monty gulped. A few moments of silence passed as Monty heard the huge grandfather clock tick in the background. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

“Well, I didn’t expect that, but honestly I feel the same about you,” Jasper responded. Monty felt a wave of relief wash over him, happy something had finally gone right for once.

            “I thought you liked Maya, though?”

            “She’s nice, but she’s… not you,” Jasper shrugged, trying to grasp for words to explain how he felt. Nothing was coming to mind, so he hoped his weak explanation would work. It became apparent that it was a good enough explanation once he saw Monty smiling with the brightness of the sun when they had first arrived on the ground.

            “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear,” Monty admitted in a voice sweeter than the chocolate cookies they had just finished eating. Monty slowed reached to grab Jasper’s hand, and he grinned when Jasper intertwined their fingers for the first time ever. “Hell, I don’t even need to see snow now,” he chuckled while staring into Jasper’s eyes.

            “It’s too cold anyways. I’d rather stay warm and just cuddle with you to be honest,” Jasper replied. Monty kissed Jasper on the cheek, watching Jasper start to blush furiously. He smirked as he waited for Jasper’s response, which ended up being a kiss on the lips this time. Monty decided to just go with it, wrapping his arms around Jasper’s waist as he deepened the kiss. He could taste a small hint of chocolate the longer the kiss went on, not that it bothered him in the least. If anything, it made it even better. They both pulled away slowly, not wanting it to end.

            “Hey, want to go get some more cookies to eat?” Jasper suggested.

            “That sounds amazing,” Monty responded. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Jasper’s waist as they got out of bed, ready to spend Christmas together. _This is so much better than last year._


End file.
